


Jello

by p0lt3rpup



Series: My Comort Ships [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged up David "Dave" Katz, Author projecting onto Elliott (The Umbrella Academy), Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Boys In Love, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego/Elliott centric, Dorks in Love, Elliott Gussman has Tourettes, Elliott likes MCR, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is LGBTQ, Falling In Love, Five is such a softie around Zak, Five is twenty in this, Gay Character, Hi Bullet I know you're reading this, I just love Elliott, I write this at school sometimes!, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi Chapter, NOT AT ALL CANON CSBNCUSWNCUXIW, Not Canon Compliant, Sensory Issues Elliott Gussman, Seritonin, They go back to the present (future?) with their so's, comfort ship bb, he just loves him a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: Diego falls in love with Elliott.Five is trying to stop the apocalypse....again.Klaus started a cult?Vanya is living her cottagecore lesbian dreams.Allison is struggling to come to terms with her feeling fro FrankieLuther is well, Luther.Bens alive and kinda just is there at the mansion with his boy Oliver.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Diego Hargreeves/Elliott Gussman, Luther Hargreeves/Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Male Character(s), Raymond Chestnut/Original Male Character(s), Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: My Comort Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jello

**Author's Note:**

> Hi help with the title I literally don't know what to call it. Also uh thank you Bullet for helping me with half of the ideas I owe you a lot homie. (titles are lyrics/song titles of songs that I like, I'll make a playlist soon)

Diego Hargreeves didn’t think that he would ever fall in love. He also didn't think that he would fall in love with a man, in the 60's nonetheless. But he wouldn't want it any other way. He loved to be in Elliotts arms, oh did I mention that this man is Elliot Gussman? No? Oh well, that's on me then! My apologies! Now where were we...ah yes! Diego loved to be in Elliotts arms. His clothes were always so soft, it always smelled so good (jello, the smell of old wood, and cologne. But not to much cologne that it would give you a headache. The perfect amount.), and the other man would simply run his hands through his hair. "Never cut your hair" Elliot said "Why not?" the other responded, half asleep. 'I like it. It's soft. It also is one of the only textures that doesn't freak me out." Elliott said, his voice a lot lower than it usually is. Diego gave a hu back, "I'll keep it long until I can't manage it anymore," and that was that. They didn't talk anymore, just laid in Elliotts bed. The fingers running through his hair slowed down, then stopped completely. Signaling that Elliott had fallen asleep. Diego resigned himself to look at his lover more closely. The way that his hair fell perfectly on his forehead, the moonlight highlighting those freckles right on the bridge of his nose, the way that his breathing slowed down. His was calm, the worries of everything drifting away as his head laid perfectly still on Diegos chest. "You awake?" no answer, "I love you, you know that? I think I've been in love with you ever since I met you. The way you stumbled round, the amount of questions you ask. And god, the way that you talk. You're voice is so calming. I could listen to it forever. I'm hopelessly in love with you elliott Gussman, and I don't know if you return those feelings. But I wish you do, I really do." Diego fell asleep shortly after the love confession."


End file.
